1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp body for a fluorescent lamp, and more particularly to the lamp body that can improve the luminance ratio of the fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional fluorescent lamp has a lamp body, a positive electrode and a negative electrode. The lamp body is filled with mercury and inert gas and has two ends and an inner surface. The inner surface of the lamp body is coated with fluorescent powders. The positive electrode and the negative electrode are mounted respectively at the two ends of the lamp body. When the positive electrode and the negative electrode of the fluorescent lamps are connected to a power source and a high voltage are imposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, the mercury is vaporized and the negative electrode emits electrons to the positive electrode. The electrons collide with gas molecules of the vaporized mercury to generate ultraviolet rays. The ultraviolet rays are turned to visible lights after colliding into the fluorescent powders. The visible lights pass through the lamp body of the fluorescent lamp via gaps amount the fluorescent powders to form a light source.
However, the inner surface of the lamp body of the conventional fluorescent lamp is wholly coated with the fluorescent powders, so part of the visible lights inside the lamp body is reflected by the fluorescent powders and cannot pass through the lamp body. An appreciable proportion of the visible lights is repeatedly reflected inside the lamp body by the fluorescent powders, gradually decays and finally transforms into waste heat. Because part of the visible lights cannot pass through the lamp body, a luminance of the fluorescent lamp is lowered and inefficient.